


A Memorable Late-Night Visit

by brooklynapple



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Banter, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, artisanal pink cock rings, claude is a very lucky man, hilda is extra and i love her, khalilda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynapple/pseuds/brooklynapple
Summary: Hilda has a surprise for Claude on one of her regular late-night visits.
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	A Memorable Late-Night Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ajstyling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajstyling/gifts).



> Written for [AJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajstyling/pseuds/ajstyling) on his birthday, which also happens to be National Horny Day, go figure!

Claude usually reserves his late nights for scheming. He’s never been much of a sleeper, and with a war going on most of his days are taken up by strategy sessions and training and planning. But late nights are his alone, and the times when he gets some of his best scheming done. Until recently.

Over the past few weeks, Claude has somehow acquired a regular late-night visitor. He’s not exactly sure how it happened. One night Hilda knocked on his door after everyone’s lights were out, seeking comfort and solace after a particularly grueling battle, though she claimed it was because she was checking up on _him._ Maybe it was a little of both.

At any rate, it seemed that Hilda was the one with a scheme that night. What started as an earnest confession about how hard the war was for Hilda somehow led to her sitting in his lap, kissing him with her hands up his shirt. And then led to Hilda naked in his bed, purring contentedly with a look on her face that suggested this was what she’d been after in the first place.

Claude wondered at the time if it was just a one-time thing, but a few nights later she knocked on his door again, and her visits have been regular ever since. He has less time for scheming these days, sure, but he definitely can’t say that he minds. Not a bit.

So Claude isn’t surprised to hear a knock on his door again this evening, and can’t keep from smiling when Hilda bounds across the threshold and into his arms, kissing him passionately before the door is even closed.

It isn’t long at all before they’re half-undressed and making out on his bed. Claude unbuttons Hilda’s top and discovers with delight that Hilda isn’t wearing a bra, while Hilda deftly unlaces his pants to pull out his cock, already half-hard. She strokes up and down its length and makes contented noises in the back of her throat as Claude sucks on her nipples. 

Suddenly, she gasps and sits up. Claude tilts his head quizzically, equal parts frustrated and curious.

“I almost forgot, I brought a surprise for you! I think you’re really gonna like it. I think _I’m_ really gonna like it too.” She grins devilishly, and fishes around in the pocket of her dress.

With a gleam of triumph in her eyes, she pulls out a small band made of soft, supple pink leather. It looks like a collar for some sort of small animal, complete with a tiny fastening.

Claude studies it in confusion. “Hilda, this is cute and I love that you made it for me, but...what’s it for? Were you thinking of getting me a pet? That’s a sweet idea, but I don’t know if now is the right time with the war and all.” He strokes the soft leather appreciatively.

Hilda’s grin just gets wider and even more wicked, and Claude suspects he’s missing some very, very important detail about this gift.

“Oh my poor Claude, so smart and clever until all the blood in your brain gets diverted somewhere else, hmm? Here, I can help with that problem _and_ show you what your gift is for!”

She reaches down and starts stroking him again. “Just a bit firmer and I think we’ll be ready. Mmm, there we go.”

It’s in that very instant that Claude realizes the purpose of Hilda’s gift. “H-Hilda wait, I...oh gods.” 

Just as understanding dawns on Claude, Hilda delicately fastens the pink leather loop snugly at the base of his cock. She continues to stroke him and watch his reaction.

“I learned about these recently and just _had_ to make one to try it out. And look at how cute it looks on you!”

Claude can’t help but think that she looks adorable as she gleefully admires her handiwork, even if that handiwork does happen to be fastened around his manhood. “So um, how exactly does this work? I assume it’s for more than just decoration?”

“Not to get into too many boring details, but apparently it restricts blood flow so that you get bigger and harder and last longer. Sounds pretty great, right?”

“Hey now, I haven’t exactly heard you complaining about how long I last!” Claude only partially succeeds in sounding offended as Hilda continues to stroke him. 

“Oh, no complaints there mister leader man, but I figured it would be fun to see exactly how long we can keep you going. Plus I hear it can make you more sensitive.” She punctuates this statement by running her thumb over the head of his cock. Claude groans as he feels his cock twitch and triest not to thrust into her hand. 

Hilda bites her lip as she watches him react. “Mmm, I’m gonna go ahead and say that the ‘more sensitive’ part is true.” She looks down appreciatively at his now fully-hard cock in her hand. “Apparently the bigger and harder part is true too.”

Abruptly, she pushes him down on the bed onto his back. “Okay, foreplay’s over, it’s definitely time to see what you and this gift can do for me.”

Without further ceremony, she pulls off her dress and panties and straddles him. She positions herself over his cock and sinks down onto it, moaning as she feels it slide inside. 

“Goddess, that feels good.” She begins gently rocking her hips, making Claude gasp. “It’s not that you weren’t big enough before but this is, mmm, really nice.”

“T-thanks for the reassurance.” Claude pants, trying to sound sarcastic and failing spectacularly as Hilda rides him. She’s so hot and wet and tight and gods, he’s so _sensitive_. The feeling of her walls rubbing along his length is so intense it makes him shudder. 

Normally it would be all he could do to keep from coming right then and there, but the ring at the base of his cock staves off his orgasm while keeping him fully hard and attuned to every tiny sensation. He closes his eyes and moans, letting the waves of pleasure wash over him.

“That’s it baby, I can tell you’re enjoying this as much as I am.” Hilda’s voice is a bit shaky as she continues to move on top of him. “I can feel your cock throbbing inside me. It’s unbelievably hot.”

She reaches down to rub her clit, and moans and clenches around him, causing Claude to see stars. “Goddess, I’m getting really close. Once, _ah,_ once I’ve come, you can, _fuck,_ you can take off the ring and come too. Or keep going, I won’t say no to that either.”

After a few more moments of Hilda grinding into him and rubbing her clit, he feels her shake and start to come apart. He reaches down and unfastens the ring, eager to finally find some relief for his aching cock. Hilda arches her back, tenses up, and gasps “ _Khalid”,_ pulsing hard around him. 

Hearing her moan his name is all it takes to push him over the edge, and he comes harder than he ever has before in his life. Maybe it’s his imagination, but his orgasm seems to last longer, too, and he gives thanks for whoever or whatever gave Hilda this genius gift idea. 

As they both lay on the bed panting afterwards, he looks over at Hilda and grins. “Okay, I admit I had my doubts for maybe, half a second, but I take it all back, that gift was the best. I wouldn’t mind using it for most of these visits of yours.”

“Duh, of course it was the best, it came from me! And we will definitely be using it in the future.” She stretches and stifles a yawn. “For now though, do you mind if I sleep here tonight? Going back to my room sounds like way, way too much work, especially when you’re so warm and cuddly.” She curls into him happily, not even waiting for his answer.

He pulls her closer and kisses the top of her head. “Hilda, you know you can stay any time, right? I love...when you come and visit me.” He glances down when she doesn’t immediately reply, worried that he’s said too much. Thankfully, he has nothing to worry about as he smiles down at the gorgeous woman in his arms, warmth blooming in his chest, as she’s already fallen fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Claude should really know better by now than to doubt Hilda and her surprises.
> 
> I'm [quorniya](https://twitter.com/quorniya) on Twitter.


End file.
